Late Nights, Loose Tongues
by msathenaxf
Summary: The maids to Elizabeth Swann were an odd assortment.  PreCOTBP


Just two quick notes. For those of you who have read Pride & Prejudice, the names of these characters was pure coincidence. When it was pointed out to me, and that their natures were like their P&P counterparts, I couldn't help but leave them alone. It was obviously meant to be.

A few people who read this complained about my use of 'master' and 'mister'. In writing, I felt that certain classes of society of the time would use different modes of address for the same person. In the end, I went with that and ignored those fine people who told me to knock it off. Sorry.

And, finally, a big thanks to everyone who has continued to read my other stories and send me nice reviews.

**Late Nights, Loose Tongues**

The maids to Elizabeth Swann were an odd lot. There was Mary, a stern looking older woman, whose main responsibility was to make sure the others, including her mistress, acted in a way that befitted the governor's house.

Then there was Katharine. She was, in general, an outgoing, outspoken young woman. In fact, most would call her blunt. And not too bright besides. She held her position by virtue of her father, George, who acted as Governor Swann's valet. Governor Swann could not understand how a rational man such as George could beget such a child. In fact, George lamented it himself, whenever within range of Katharine's improper behavior.

Elizabeth's entourage was rounded out by a woman her own age, who liked to think of herself as her lady's favorite. Jane wouldn't be wrong, either. Due to her sweet nature and observant eyes, she often saw things her coworkers did not. Including her lady's interest in one William Turner.

The three women were now gathered around the servants' table, having just finished their duties for the night. Katharine, as usual, dominated the conversation.

"The Master will put his foot down on this one, just you wait. He's dead set on that match. The Governor's daughter and the Governor's favorite soldier. He'll arrange it."

Jane, who wasn't quite sure what she thought of this arrangement, kept her attention on her embroidery.

"The Captain is certainly of a rank and breed that fits her station. And he does enjoy her company, that much is obvious. It would make a happier marriage than most," said Mary.

Jane had her own thoughts on matter, but wisely kept them to herself.

Katharine continued, "Well, it's one marriage I can't wait to see. It'll free up some local young men for the rest of us. How some of them are infatuated with her! I don't understand it."

Mary and Jane exchanged glances. Elizabeth was, by far, the prettiest girl in Port Royal. Denying the fact was just silly; of course, that was Katharine all over.

"Let's see," she continued. "There's Mr. Pratt. He's been collecting the shops one at a time in hopes of winning over Governor Swann. He must own half of King's Street by now.

"Then there's Deegan. He'll succeed Master one day as Governor, especially if he keeps convicting pirates the way he is. And he's a good catch for any other lady in town. _I _certainly wouldn't mind being Lady Deegan."

Jane bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"And, of course, there's Will Turner. That boy hasn't even _seen_ another girl outside of our lady since they arrived here. What a relief when she's married. Then he'll have to marry one of us."

Jane thought it far more likely that Will Turner would either jump off a cliff or forever remain a bachelor. She felt it would be all the same to him, if remaining alive meant watching her Mistress marry another man.

Of course, Jane didn't think it was too likely that Governor Swann would get his way. She didn't think he noticed how often his daughter placed orders with the blacksmith's shop. Or how often, when the product was complete, Elizabeth simply couldn't trust the household staff to take proper care of her new prize. "Do you think, Master Brown, you could do without Will for a short while so he can deliver it up to the house?" How many times had Jane herself delivered that message?

And, of course, in her observant way, Jane always had another errand to run in town, and declined his offer of a chaperone back to the Governor's house, leaving him to proceed alone.

Katharine was still going on. "Yes, I think I like Will Turner as a prospect best. He's far younger and handsomer than any of the other singletons about. And everyone knows that he's the obvious choice to take over Mr. Brown's shop. He does all the work anyway. Everyone knows that."

Jane looked up. In fact, she did not know that. Will never gave any indication that the beautiful pieces he delivered to the house were by his own hand. Master Brown's…affliction was the worst-kept secret in Port Royal. Jane decided it was quite honorable of Will to never imply that the work belonged to anyone but his master.

"That's who I'll set my sights on, once the Mistress is married. And that won't be long now, what with the Captain's promotion ceremony next week. I'll be Mrs. Turner by the end of the year."

Jane could take it no longer. She stood, mumbling the excuse of a painful headache, and left the room. She wandered upstairs, intent on finishing her embroidery in the quiet of her room. She stopped in the hall when she noticed a faint light shining under the door to her Mistress' room. Smiling, Jane knocked softly.

Her lady granted her entry and Jane stepped inside. Elizabeth looked at her guiltily.

"Reading late again, miss?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I just lose track of time. I'll retire soon."

Jane nodded. "Is there nothing I can do for you then, miss?"

"No, thank you, Jane."

Jane nodded and began to back out of the room, when she noticed her Mistress hesitate.

"Yes, miss?"

"Do you know…have you heard from Tillings whether or not the sword my father commissioned is complete?"

Jane smiled a small smile. "No, I have not heard. Would you like me to inquire in the morning? I can ask Mr. Tillings when they expect the delivery, if you wish."

Elizabeth was silent, debating. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you, Jane. I am just concerned that it won't be finished in time."

Knowingly, Jane nodded. "Of course, miss. Although, I haven't known Master Turner to be late on a delivery yet; I'm sure it will be done soon."

Elizabeth was quite obviously wide awake and Jane didn't feel right sleeping until she knew her lady was comfortably settled. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"No. No, I'm sorry. Just lost in thoughts of the story," she said, gesturing to the book lying carelessly across the coverlet. "I must be keeping you from the others. Please, go on."

Jane looked at Elizabeth, trying to hide her amusement. Deciding that everyone should be cheeky now and then, she said, "No, miss, you're keeping me from nothing. Just idle gossip in the kitchen. I was just about to retire myself."

This piqued Elizabeth's interest, as Jane knew it would. Elizabeth was only a seventeen year old girl, after all.

"Gossip, Jane? What are you discussing?"

Jane looked at her shoes, as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry to bring it up, miss. It's not proper for us to act like this in the house. Quite wrong, I know."

Elizabeth shook her head, annoyed. "No. It's fine. But, who were you talking about?"

"Well, as it happens, miss, Katharine was talking about Master Turner. Quite the coincidence, since you had been thinking about the blacksmith shop yourself."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked at Jane suspiciously. Jane simply looked back innocently. "And where exactly did Katharine's chit chat take you in your talk of Mister Turner?"

"Well, Master Turner's prospects actually. Katharine was wondering which young ladies in town Master Turner might fancy." Jane paused, just long enough to draw out suspense. "He is of marrying age, I suppose. I don't think on it much, myself, miss. Like I said, idle gossip and certainly nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Elizabeth had tensed all over. If she wasn't awake before, she definitely was now. Jane had to look away to hide her amusement.

"Well, of course not," she answered haughtily. "What does it matter to me if Mister Turner is courting anyone in town?"

"Quite right, miss. It doesn't matter at all." Jane was doing her best to keep the innocent look on her face. Of course, Elizabeth was no longer paying much attention to anything outside of this news.

"Well, anyway, who did Katharine suggest would make a good match for him? The baker's daughter, I suppose? Anne is her name. Or Caroline Goodman? Her father runs the inn. She is quite popular, I'm sure." Elizabeth's tone was still one of disinterested snobbery.

"I can't speak on that, miss. I've no call to be the judge of another girl's appeals. As for Katharine, miss," Jane went on haltingly, "she, I think, was implying that someone from the Governor's house might be worth Master Turner's attention."

Elizabeth had gone white. Jane was afraid she had taken this a bit too far, as her lady now looked quite faint. "From here, Jane? She was not, I hope, talking in such a manner about me!"

Jane hastened to explain. "No, no, miss! Of course not. I think Katharine simply meant that any of your ladies might be worthy of Master Turner's attention." A slight pause as Jane watched Elizabeth relax. "Herself, in fact."

"Her?" Elizabeth cried. "Katharine? Will would never…he couldn't….Will and Katharine?" she ended, appalled.

Jane couldn't help but grin now. "I agree with you, miss. I don't think Katharine's charms are quite up to Master Turner's standards."

"How could Katharine possibly think that she has any claim to him? _I'm_ the one--" Elizabeth stopped. She glanced at Jane with flaming cheeks. A well-trained maid, Jane simply looked back. Her expression gave nothing away.

"Hmph. Well. Good night, Jane."

"Good night, then, miss. Sleep well."

Jane closed the door softly and went to her room. She giggled into the pillow before falling asleep.

And if Katharine was confused by her Mistress' short temper the following morning, she simply chalked it up to her lady's late-night tendencies and lack of sleep.

Finis


End file.
